


In Which Balm is Offered for a Broken Heart

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [76]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2010.





	

The Medic had to admit that he was impressed. Not only had the Heavy somehow managed to get his hands on a dress in his size, but he also finagled the assistance of at least two teammates so he could squeeze into a girdle and even wore enough makeup that he looked like a woman if one squinted hard enough.

“Do not be sad, Doctor,” the Heavy closed the distance between them. “I can be wife for you. And I would never, ever leave you for stupid Demoman.”

He allowed himself a small smile. It was the thought that counted.


End file.
